swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Downfall, Literally
In the Ancient Cat Kingdom stood Catclaw Tower, ten stories high but incredibly difficult to ascend. Most Cats lived in the first and second floors, some wealthy ones living on the third, but legend told of a great power held within the tenth floor. Althazar, the Ancient Wizard Cat king, believed he was worthy of that power, and decided he would try to climb the tower. Unfortunately for him, there were others who wanted what lay at the top for themselves. Buford The Orc-astrator was a very talented mercenary working for a Neighboring Orc Kingdom that wanted to overthrow Althazar, William Theodore Frank was an Elf who just happened to wander across the situation and never really had a good idea of what was going on, and Thunderplane Dankworth was on a top secret mission; all of them scaling the tower just as Althazar was. Thunderplane met an Orc hireling, Lightningcopter, and got along very well with her. After all, they were both hiding their true alignments. As the five of them fought to ascend, errors in reality occurred throughout the tower. Textures were missing, Buford was no-clipping through floors, and birds weren't being rendered properly. Yrlis Fowne, a time-traveling witch, was alerted to this outbreak of errors, and arrived on scene to paint the textures back on, reinforce the floors, and flatten the birds. Unfortunately for her, she needed a new ingredient for her time travel potion: the ear of Vincent Van Gogh, who was locked away on the ninth floor. Thunderplane eventually made it to the ninth floor, where he met Van Gogh. As Dankworth looked up at the ceiling, he saw a giant fist, and attached to that fist was a furious monster truck. The fist smashed him down though four floors in a row, doing as much harm to the tower as it did to him. Along with him went Van Gogh, coincidentally landing right next to Yrlis. Ignoring the artist's yelling and swearing, she cut off his ear and started brewing up her new time travel potion. Thunderplane managed to get back to the ninth floor, where Buford was attempting to reach the top. After fighting their way through monsters, Thunderplane finally made it to the tenth floor, but the struggle wasn't over yet. Because Thunderplane was not a Cat, the Catclaw Tower activated its final defense: falling over. The original architect, Jegan Triset, had meant for it to fall onto the aforementioned rival Orc kingdom, but due to the damage caused by the fist, it instead fell the other way and crushed the Ancient Cat Kingdom. (Not to mention, Lightningcopter had been allured by the power of the immortal Cat King, and left Thunderplane for Althazar.) Buford escaped on his talking pegasus, Yrlis finished brewing her potion and traveled to another time, and Althazar was left to wander as a kingdomless king. Thunderplane and William are rumored to have been killed by the falling of the tower, but this has never been historically confirmed. Also, Sword Wolf was there due to time travel shenanigans.